


Abbacchio [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bromance, First Kiss, Food, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a casserole for you,” says Scott.</p><p>Stiles triple-takes. “You <em>what</em>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbacchio [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abbacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489574) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



**Length:** 26:50 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/recrudescence%20-%20Abbacchio.mp3) (25 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
